I Heard There's Nothing Gonna Hold You Down
by exactlywrong
Summary: Lots of Massington drama, and a little of massie/dune and of course alicia/josh claire/cam kristen/kemp dylan/plovert. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Massie tugged on her black high-waisted BCBG skirt and smoothed the edges. She turned towards the mirror in her hallway and inspected herself, her light pink James Gunn ruffle blouse hung perfectly over her skirt and her black tights and black leather Steve Madden ankle high, peep-toe booties put the whole outfit together. Her auburn waves were parted down the side and pulled back into a side pony-tail. She applied her glossip girl and pinched her cheeks for color.

"Heyy" the sound of the oh so familiar husky voice made Massie's heartbeat quicken and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She felt a pair of warm hands slip around her waist and tug her close. She turned around, now was face-to-face with her boyfriend Derrick, and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey" she breathed and then kissed him briefly.

"You look amazing" he whispered while examining Massie. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Alicia just texted me and they are expecting us to be Kemp's surprise party by 6:30 because she is should arrive home around 7"

"Okay" he said while checking his watch "Well we better leave its 6:15 and it takes us at least twenty minutes to get to Kristen's so let get moving" he said while grabbing Massie's hand and leading her towards the front doors. The cold air whipped Massie's cheeks as they stepped outside compelling Massie to lean in closer into Derrick who then wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the unforgiving icy winds. Derrick let go of her and stepped in front of Massie, opening the door to his black Range Rover for her, and then closed the door, walked around to the driver's side, started up the car and pulled out of the Block's driveway.

"I just can't believe Kemp is finally coming home, I've actually really missed him while he was gone" Massie said "And I know for a fact Kristen has been dying, I would be too if my boyfriend left for a month"

"But I wasn't lucky enough to be offered the chance to play hockey in Canada for a month" Derrick replied

"Yeah, thank goodness" she giggled "I don't know what I would do with myself if you left for a month"

"Well I wouldn't be able to survive without you so you have absolutely nothing to worry about" he said while turning into the Rivera's Estate. "Come on were late"

"Better late than never" Massie giggled and unbuckled her seatbelt. As they made their way to the front doors they saw the whole gang socializing

"Massie! You look ah-mazing!" Alicia squealed as Massie joined the circle

"Thanks Leesh, so do you" she said, meaning it, Alicia wore a simple red Marc Jacobs dress that accented her tanned skin. Massie scanned the room and saw all of her classmates huddled in groups gossiping and staring Massie in envy. Nothing seemed to hold her attention until she laid her eyes on a guy she had never seen before. He was tall, muscular, had tousled curly blonde hair and green eyes, he was nothing short of gorgeous and Massie couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

"Who is that" Massie whispered to Alicia while staring at the unidentified beauty.

"That beautiful creature is Dune, he is new to BOCD, and apparently one of Derrick's good friends" She said while watching Derrick man hugged Dune. Massie was shocked but managed maintained a blank uninterested look on her face.

"Well I guess I am going to have to introduce myself" Massie said with a devious look on her face.

"Mass, I don't know, you and Derrick just got back together two months ago, are you sure it's a good idea" Alicia reasoned refereeing back to Derrick and Massie's blow out break up when Massie accused Derrick of cheating on her with Nikki Dalton.

"Well we'll never know if I don't try" Massie said making her way towards. She could hear Alicia cursing under her breath, saying something along the lines of here we go again. As she came in a close radius of Derrick and Dune she could hear their conversation.

"Dude it's been way to long" Derrick said as Massie reached the pair. She surveyed Dune who was ten times as hott up close.

"Hey, I'm Massie" she said while stepping in front of Derrick and extending her hand.

"Dune" he said, meeting Massie's eyes, not breaking eye contact once.


	2. Chapter 2

Dune finished shoving his clothes into his suitcase and zipped it closed. He tried to stay focus and cross everything off of his list of things to do before leaving for Aspen but he constantly found himself replaying the night of the party in his head. He kept remembering Massie's face and her gorgeous amber eyes and all he wanted so badly was to text her but he knew he couldn't because Massie was dating Derrick and he couldn't do that to his long time best friend. Dune and Derrick's parents had been best friends since college and their mothers raised the boys together but when Dune was eleven his dad was offered a major job in California and his dad had no other choice but accept. Dune and Derrick stayed in touch and visited regularly but Dune was psyched to be back in town living near Derrick again. What killed him though was the thought of Massie and Derrick. Dune could recall the night perfectly when Derrick called him up asking for advice after he had cheated on Massie with Nikki Dalton. Dune said what any guy would, don't tell her and Derrick lied and told Massie he never cheated on her. If Dune had known Massie or even just seen her he would have never let Derrick do that to her and now he was stuck falling for his best friend's girlfriend, knowing he had to power to break them up within seconds. All of this made it too difficult to even focus but Dune was more than excited for his trip to Aspen; he was back in Westchester for a day and already wanted to get away. Normally during winter break Dune went to Europe to visit his relatives that lived there, but this year his parents were invited to go on vacation to Aspen with some of their old friends from college. Dune couldn't remember their names, his parents told him before they moved but it had slipped his mind. Honestly he didn't care he just couldn't wait to start shredding the mountain with his new snowboard.

"Dune come on, it's time for us to get going, we can't be late!" his mother's voice boomed through the intercom. Dune grabbed his suitcase and headed down the stairs not wanting to upset his mom.

"He is absolutely gorgeous, oh my gosh Leesh I could die!" Massie gushed about Dune

"Massie let's not forget your dating Derrick" Alicia scolded

"Course not" Massie smiled "Well I have to finish up packing my carry on before we leave for Aspen"

"Alright well love you, have fun in Aspen!"

"Will do, enjoy Spain, and call me the minute you get home! And I love you more! Byee" Massie said before hanging up the phone. She surveyed her room; she managed to pile all of her clothes shoes and bags into three Louis Vuitton suitcases. Her suitcases were stacked on top of one and other in the center of her room waiting for Isaac to pick them up and load them in the car. In a matter of hours Massie would be living it up in Aspen at her favorite vacation home, her mountain house. It didn't even bother her that her father had invited yet another one of his college friends with him on the trip, Massie was skilled when it came to ignoring people and if she didn't like their children she could easily block out any aspect of them. Massie heard a light tap on her door.

"Come in" she said while dropping her cell phone and charger into her carry on and zipping it closed.

"Ms. Block your parents are waiting for you downstairs." Isaac said while picking up her suit cases. Massie grabbed her purse and walked downstairs, meeting her parents at the front door. Only a forty-five minute drive to the airport and she would be on a plane in route to Aspen.


End file.
